1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light-emitting display panels, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and methods of repairing an organic light-emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus displays images by using (utilizing) organic light-emitting diodes that emit light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has a fast response time and power consumption thereof is low.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels that are connected to the data, scan, and power lines and are arranged in a matrix configuration. Pixels of an organic light-emitting display apparatus operating in an analog driving mode represent gray scales by adjusting brightness thereof according to the sizes of an input voltage or current data. Pixels of an organic light-emitting display apparatus operating in a digital driving mode represent gray scales by emitting light for different periods of time while emitting light with the same brightness. A voltage drop (or IR drop) occurs in the power lines due to resistance components of the power lines and relatively large currents flowing through the power lines. Depending on the positions of the pixels, different voltage levels of power voltages are applied to the pixels, and the pixels may not emit light with desired brightness due to the different voltage levels. In particular, in the organic light-emitting display apparatus operating in the digital driving mode, a luminance deviation due to the voltage drop of the power lines is a serious problem.
When a defect occurs in a pixel of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, the pixel may always emit light regardless of a scan signal and a data signal. The pixel which always emit light is seen as a bright spot by a viewer, and the bright spot is easily observed by the viewer due to its high visibility. Therefore, in the related art, a defective pixel having a bright spot with high visibility is repaired to have a dark spot, thereby reducing the visibility of the defective pixel.